You're Mine
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: I love you, Madoka. I love you so much. I will do anything for you. You know that, right? Yandere!Homura.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Summary: **I love you, Madoka. I love you so much. I will do anything for you. You know that, right?

**Pairing: **One-sided Homura/Madoka

**Warning: **Yuri, implied characters deaths, insanity, some bad words, Homura being OOC

I have no idea why I wrote this...

I know that making Homura a yandere is really messed up. But considering how she acts at the ending at Rebellion, it kinda fits. Besides, I've read fanfics that are worse than this.

This is AU by the way.

* * *

I love you, Madoka.

I love you so much.

I will do anything for you. You know that, right? I adore you very much, I'm sure you know it.

But I don't appreciate how you and your friend are so close. Your friend, Sayaka, have known you for a long time; longer than you know me. She even says that she'll make you her bride.

How dare she say that?

You are mine, Madoka, and no one else. She should know that too.

For now, you two are friends but friendship can lead into more. It would even lead into you get into a relationship with her. I won't allow it.

No one should take you away. _Nobody..._

* * *

Good news, Madoka. I have talked to your friend and we came to an agreement.

She won't get interfere with us anymore. We don't have to worry about her again.

She won't be a bother anymore...

* * *

What is the matter, Madoka? Why are you crying?

You look really upset.

I watch as you gets comforted by your other friend, Mami. How dare she putting her hands on you?! What a filthy skank!

Why won't you go to me? I have always been there for you. You know that you can trust me. I can comfort you too if you give me a chance.

But you just have to go to Mami, don't you? Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I can never get mad at you.

As for Mami, she should know that she shouldn't touch something that doesn't belong to her.

Looks like I have to teach her a lesson...

* * *

Hey, Madoka, guess what? I explained to your friend of what's hers and what's mine and the consequence of attempting to take you away from me.

I am sure she will remember the lesson. I don't think she will ever forget it...

* * *

What's wrong? Why are you crying again?

You seem to cry a lot lately.

Here, let me hug you. I want to make you feel better.

Huh? What's this?

Does my eyes deceive me or did Kyoko just come to you? It seems like she was talking to you. What the hell? Did you just hug her?

I do not understand this. Why won't you go to me? Why will you go to her?

Who do Kyoko thinks she is? Do she think that it's okay to steal someone's beloved treasure away from them?

Well, guess again, Kyoko. No one takes Madoka from me and gets away with this...

_**No one...**_

* * *

I have news for you, my dear Madoka. Kyoko will no longer be a problem.

I fixed the problem. Neither she, Mami or Sayaka will ever try to steal you from me again.

Madoka. My sweet Madoka.

I realize something. There are still other people who are close to you. There is your other friend – I believe her name was Hitomi – but as she isn't as close with you as the others were, she isn't a big threat yet.

But she could easily become one.

There will always be people who will try to take you away. I won't let it happen. Therefore I have come with a plan. Soon I don't have to worry about losing you.

I don't want to lose you, Madoka. I love you too much to let it happen. Please, don't leave me.

I love you, Madoka Kaname.

* * *

Good morning, my dear. I hope you slept well.

Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are? Your pretty and soft hair. Your lovely eyes that always shows kindness. Your smooth light skin. And let's not forget how cute you look when you smile.

You look afraid. Why are you afraid?

Is it because I tied you to a chair? My sweet Madoka, it was something I had to do. You will just run away and land yourself in someone's arms. It was necessary.

You ask me if I had something to do with the deaths of Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko.

I have to get rid of them. They will just be standing in the way of our love. You'll understand it one day.

You looked like you wanted to cry. I watched as the tears rolled down your cheeks. I placed my hand on your cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb, then I give you a kiss.

I smile. You and I will be together forever. I love you, Madoka.

I will never let go of you.


End file.
